Clockwork Wand
Clockwork Wand is the fourth story in the Clockwork series, also the seven-and-a-half story for Tucker's Wand. It features the first meeting between Tucker Holmes and Erika Stone as well as several characters from both series. Summary Tucker Holmes wakes up next to Rebecca Mosley, who was frozen thanks to the Wand of Kronos. Maggie Yen asks to borrow the wand, as per a previous arrangement, and Maggie ends up going to visit the home of Kayley Wu. Later on, Maggie proceeds to go and see Erika Stone in Victoria Towers, getting an invitation to a party she was holding. Tucker can't go so Maggie invites her sister Madison Yen, who agrees since she technically works for Erika. At the party Lucienne Christophe, Tasia Spiro and Sandy Vanholt all show up, Sandy joining with Erika as well as Monica Stein and Caitlin Trafford to plot the temporary kidnapping of four women they'd like to sleep with. Madison, Maggie, Zoe Hollander and Charlene Masters. After the party, the four are invited to stay behind and are all given Type-7, Mary Hamilton joining in but not having picked a victim of her own. The next morning Tucker wakes up next to Lisa Collins, who is also frozen. Jamie Mosley calls, wondering where Maggie is, and Tucker decides to try and figure it out after Maggie is revealed to not be at home. Planning to go Erika's place, Tucker is forced to give Haley Leone one of Maggie's special sleeping pills after freezing her to ensure she doesn't notice time elapsing. Arriving at Erika's place, Tucker accuses Erika and friends of kidnapping while Tasia and Lucienne are nearby. Freezing time, Tucker finds Maggie but realizes he can't unfreeze her so he calls to poison control, who in turn direct him to Colette Landry of Interpol, who is also in town. Colette shows Tucker the antidote and, now free to rescue Maggie and have fun, he does so. Tucker and Maggie fool around with all the frozen women around them, also admitting that they love each other, though in a platonic way. Eventually the pair head back home, finally unfreezing time so Tucker can join Haley at Ginger Cladwell's birthday party. Appearing Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Kendra James.jpg|Rebecca Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Rebecca Mosley Yin Chang 18.jpg|Maggie Yen (Yin Chang)|link=Maggie Yen Milla Jovovich 4.jpg|Tatiana Zudovsky (Milla Jovovich)|link=Tatiana Zudovsky Kelly Hu 3.jpg|Kayley Wu (Kelly Hu)|link=Kayley Wu Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Jewel Staite 9.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Shiri Appleby 10.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Julia Ling 5.jpg|Madison Yen (Julia Ling)|link=Madison Yen Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Marion Cotillard.jpg|Charlene Masters (Marion Cotillard)|link=Charlene Masters Ellen Barkin.jpg|Zoe Hollander (Ellen Barkin)|link=Zoe Hollander Katie Cassidy 6.jpg|Lisa Collins (Katie Cassidy)|link=Lisa Collins Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Trivia * the story features the first use of Maggie's sleeping pills. * While originally written to not be cannon, by the end it was decided the story was valid and as a result the Tuckerverse was born. Category:Stories Category:Clockwork Category:Tucker's Wand